nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:John Harry Bob Dan
Welcome Hello John Harry Bob Dan, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Nebula (character) page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 21:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Genders Hello, welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! For Nebula (character), its gender isn't specified anywhere. This is because its gender has not been specified anywhere, and its appearance does not have anything to indicate it is female. Also, for a character to be said to have a gender, its appearance has to either have something that indicates its gender, or somewhere be stated by Nitrome as being male or female. -- 21:48, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Capitalization and edit warring Hello! I would like to point out that the "Female Characters" and "Male Characters" categories you are adding are spelled as "Female characters" and "Male characters", respectively. This means that instead of adding the category "Female Characters", you should add "Female characters", and instead of adding the category "Male Characters", you add "Male characters". The only difference in the spelling is that the c is lowercase, so instead of "Characters", it is written as "characters". I have deleted the "Female Characters" category page because the correct spelling is "Female characters". I have also done this with the "Male Characters" category because the correct spelling is "Male characters". Also, I would like to point out that if an edit you make is reverted, than instead of adding back the content in the reverted edit, that you bring up on the article's talk page why you want to add the information in the reverted edit. I am primarily talking about Nebula (character). The talk page for the "Nebula (character)" article is Talk:Nebula (character), so it would be on that article that you would bring up why you want to add the category. The reason I reverted your edits is because the Nebula character is not referred to anywhere as being female. If you are confused about any of this, or want to ask me a question, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- 22:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring Hello! I highly suggest you read the two above messages before editing the Nebula (character) article. The reason your edits are being reverted is because Nitrome has not said that the Nebula character is female, and it is Nitrome who determines a character's gender. Constantly adding the "Female Character" category back after your edit has been reverted, this is called edit warring. Please understand that if you continue to do this I will have to ban you. If you are confused about any of this, or want to ask me a question, feel free to leave a message on my talk page.-- 22:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :As a general rule, a character can only be said to be male/female if Nitrome says they are male or female. However, if their appearance indicates they are male are female (such as Uncle Rico' appearance indicating he is male), they can be listed as being being male/female based on their appearance. -- 22:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Please read your talk page messages. The next time you add back content that has been reverted, or add that a character is female when they are not, I will have to ban you. -- 23:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Genders I highly advise you read your previous messages. In short: *Please do not add that a character is male/female if it has not been stated by Nitrome. If you would like to add that they are male/female, please link to where Nitrome stated this, as the wiki can only state a character is male/female if Nitrome has said so. However, if a character has some gender-defining feature that shows they are either male/female, then it can be stated they are so. *If someone removes what you added to a page, please go to the article's talk page (it is to the right of the edit button, and is labelled "Talk") and add why you think your edit should is true and should not be reverted. Please follow these rules. If you do not follow them, you will be blocked for a longer amount of time. -- 01:49, March 2, 2014 (UTC)